


【祁炀】一个发生在早上的故事

by yunhuhu666



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhuhu666/pseuds/yunhuhu666
Summary: ＊正面体位





	【祁炀】一个发生在早上的故事

**Author's Note:**

>  ＊正面体位

====

新年过了有些日子，该放的假期也陆续结束，一些吃胖了一圈的人又大包小包地从老家赶回基地，开始了又一轮艰苦训练。

赖华一大早就来说要来一场收心教育，跟初高中生似的，寒假放太久了还得收心。一群人一大早就被赶鸭子似的赶进会议室里，稀稀拉拉落座，快开始了赖华才突然问了一句：“祁醉呢？于炀怎么也不在？”

卜那那多嘴道：“他俩还在房里睡觉呢！”

他一句话直接说完了两个人，难免引得人乱想，比如是不是同一间房啊，是不是同一张床啊，同一个枕头同一床被子都说不定呢。

一旁的老凯故作镇定地补充：“不是你们想的那样，祁队长是很正直的人，怎么会跟于……”

“各位早啊。”说巧，会议室的大门被人一脚踢开，祁醉大大正好面对着一群人打了个哈欠，“跟youth一起起晚了，抱歉哈。”

这个“一起”又别有一番风味了。惨遭打脸的老凯连脸色都没变，似乎一切尽在它掌控之中。

只见于炀姗姗来迟，却被站在门口伸懒腰的祁醉堵个正着，他便在祁醉身后乖巧地站定，也不喊他让开，直愣愣地盯着他背影发呆。

贺小旭眼尖先看到他，立马喊了一声，小跑上去把人扯过来，顺便把祁醉推到一边：“哎哟你看看你看看，什么人啊这是，大早上的还不让人清净。”

祁醉看他一眼，回了一句：“是谁一大早就要开会，谁不让人清净啊？”

这话说了还没完，他搓了两把并不太整齐的头发，压低了声音喃喃：“打扰我跟小队长的二人世界……”

 

很显然他是故意的，摆明了就是要秀，因为他这话不仅贺小旭听到了，就连做得离他最远的辛巴都一字不漏全听清了。

 

众人：“……”  
于炀：“队长……”

 

祁醉本人倒是没觉得有什么问题，他抬头看了看众人的表情，十分满意地点了点头，上前帮于炀理理领口，才安分入座。

于炀被老流氓的一套撩拨逗得耳根发红，压根没听清身边的贺小旭絮絮叨叨着说了什么，脑子里几近一片空白，想的全是祁醉的脸。

 

其实想想有点遗憾的是，他俩昨晚根本什么也没干，因为祁醉未卜先知地说赖华明天肯定要搞收心教育，一大早就要到处喊人，要是做了，明早肯定爬不起来。

 

虽然于炀还是挺想念那种感觉的，但他一切都是以祁醉为大，他说不做那就只能作罢。

 

一觉睡到天亮，什么火也没起，倒是被贺小旭打扰了瞌睡的祁醉发了起床气，在敲门声响了第二次的时候摔了抱枕。

还是于炀起来给祁醉倒了杯水，一听外面说还真要去开会，立即把人拖起来去洗漱，那副拖延症晚期的模样急得于炀都想亲自上手帮他。

 

于是这么紧赶慢赶地搞完了准备工作，等两人出门时，同楼层的人都走光了，看样子都跟着贺小旭下楼去了。

于炀有些惶恐：“没……没事吧？”  
祁醉稳如老狗：“能有什么事，迟个小到，没人说你的，放心。”

 

但事实证明迟到的确是有惩罚的。比如现在贺小旭正拉着他往辛巴那边走，也就是离祁醉坐的位置，离了大半个桌子。

于炀还是打心眼里想挨着祁醉。

但转头一看贺小旭快气成河豚的模样，一时间又不敢说话了。

他抬头时正好对上祁醉的目光，对方的眼睛很亮，对视时好像有光从他眼睛里流出来。

随后那人突然挑起嘴角一笑，唇角咧开，身体极其放松地向后一倒，正好仰坐在躺椅上，朝着于炀的方向微微颔首。

满满的调戏无疑。

 

于炀本来就是个经不起逗的，这么一看过去，只觉得自家队长真是好看上了天，一笑几乎勾魂，他猝不防地闹红了脸，仓促地低下头。

 

一旁被迫围观全程的卜那那等人：“……”

 

赖华也看到了，这位前辈也稳得一批，面对如此瞩目的场景竟然连表情都没变，只是咳了两声，示意在座都集中精力。

他极力克制自己不去看祁醉的脸，避免自己暴起动手。

“如大家所知，今天我们的会议的主题是：如何在漫长假期之后迅速恢复状态。”

“我知道大家过年都玩得很愉快，其中以卜那那为首的老凯、辛巴等队员一起去泡温泉了，贺小旭同志出国旅游，祁……于炀也应该玩开心了吧？那几天朋友圈还多频繁的。”

突然被跳过的某祁姓同志不满的皱起眉，而突然被点名的于炀小同学一愣，好半天才磕磕巴巴地回了一句：“还……还蛮好的，祁……队长的母亲厨艺不错。”

祁醉立即回头冲他一个飞吻：“喊错了宝贝儿，应该叫妈。”

 

此言一出，场面又陷入了诡异的寂静中，而于炀再次深深地埋下了头。

赖华的嘴角抽了抽，看他的样子好像恨不得当场把祁醉大卸八块，但偶像包袱堪堪拉住他，才避免了一场会议室厮杀。

他近乎咬牙切齿地说：“你不听就滚出去……少搁这儿打扰别人。”

这里说的别人就是于炀，祁醉一笑：“我男朋友还那儿呢，你叫我走我就走啊？”

 

眼看着一场赖华注定要败阵的战斗即将拉开序幕，一群人到底还是心疼赖华，赶紧掐了话头，安抚好情绪不稳定的老年人，以便会议的继续召开。

==

经历一场很小很小的小插曲过后，于炀更没心思听会了，光是祁醉一句“我男朋友还坐那儿呢”就足够让他消化一整天。

赖华的声音在耳边嗡嗡响起，偶尔是贺小旭几句插嘴，这些都听得迷糊，于炀下意识去看离自己大半张桌子远的祁醉，没想到他竟然在聚精会神地听着收心讲堂，一手托着下巴，感觉很认真。

像是偷看的小秘密被查觉，于炀不自在地伸手捻了捻垂到肩侧的头发，像只一惊一乍地小鹿，又埋下头去。

 

赖华嘴上说着：“随便说说”，实际行动却相当不坦诚，足足讲了两个小时，从七点到九点，卜那那在会议室里坐着差点困成狗。

散会后贺小旭表示他们还可以回房间睡两个小时，卜那那和老凯立即钻进房间里睡得人事不省，辛巴下楼带青训生。于炀正探头往会议室里看，企图寻找祁醉的影子，一双手突然落在肩上。

他一转头，面前突然出现一张挨得极近的帅脸——祁醉就在他身后，身体前倾，这样一来，鼻尖几乎要与他相触。

 

突然保持这么近的距离让于炀有些慌乱，他退后一步发现已经抵上门框，退无可退。祁醉的手从肩头抽走，落在他后腰，不轻不重地搂了一把。

“退什么退，怎么，男朋友你都要躲？”

于炀被迫抬头与他对视，目光显然有些躲闪：“不……不是的，就突然这么近……吓了我一跳。”

祁醉笑而不语，只把怀中人搂得更紧，正要趁着走廊上没人跟他来个热吻再把人抱回房间里，一抬头，跟从会议室里走出来的赖华碰了个对头。

赖华：“……”  
祁醉：“哟。”

赖华一时间真不知道这玩意儿“哟”的什么名堂，要不是于炀还在这儿，他下一秒就要用拳头招呼他正脸。

于炀先动了：“那个……我、我先回房间……”

 

全队人都知道于炀这个性格，什么都好，就是面子薄、太腼腆，又偏偏遇上祁醉这么个不要脸的，三天两头就把人家拐进房里。不过过了这么久，就连赖华都快被同化了，于炀刚才那么一句，生生让他听出了“队长快来，我房里等你”的意思。

他觉得这样非常不于炀，于是主动放弃了这个想法，愤愤瞪了祁醉一眼，噔噔噔回了房间。

 

什么都还不知道的始作俑者祁醉被他一瞪也没恼，一想起于炀刚才说先回房间，脑子里自动脑补了后半句“等你”。

赖华又能把他怎么样呢，这是他们酸不来的。

 

祁醉得瑟地转身，得瑟地径直走向于炀小队长的房间，表面上却正经得像是视察工作的领导。

==

推开门，视线落在门旁干净整洁的鞋架上，本该放在鞋架上面的拖鞋没在原位，被人拿下来摆在门口，开口朝他。

祁醉几乎要笑开了花，他知道他们家小队长一向温柔突贴，但没想到能这么细致入微，真是……想让人温柔一点都难。

 

等他换了鞋走进屋里，没看见于炀人，这才出声：“诶人呢？于炀？”

“队长，我在这儿……”

祁醉应声转头，看见于炀从卫生间里出来，身上脱得只剩下一条内裤。

 

这一来视觉冲击大过了头，祁醉被这迎头砸来的幸福感砸昏了头，只见于炀还有点不好意思，扭捏地靠着墙，抬眼看他，眼里好像有雾。

 

他的头发有些长了，刘海垂到额前有点戳，祁醉上前抱住他，手指拨开那撮碍事的头发，埋头吻了上去。

他吻了眼睫，又觉得不够，继续亲他的眼角，从一边吻至另一边，吐息从鬓边拂过，转眼来到相对的四片唇瓣之间。

于炀虽然经常害羞，但他在祁醉面前永远是百依百顺的，唇齿一下来，他便跟着微启唇瓣，同时主动探出舌尖在近在咫尺的唇缝上戳刺。

祁醉也不拖泥带水，直接把他的舌头勾进口腔吮吸，伴着水声将人压上床，双手一齐上阵，在他温热的身体上摩挲。

 

亲吻来得激烈且深，于炀仰头承受，却也乐在其中，只是微微蹙起的眉心似乎在表达某种意愿，祁醉微眯着眼打量他，浑身肌肉绷紧，随后身体以一种不可描述的速度热了起来。

 

最显著的变化发生在他的下体，那里本来就已经有了反应，再被真吓人有意无意地磨蹭了几下，便迅速膨大胀起，祁醉一边与于炀接吻，一边把裤子褪到膝弯，正巧于炀条件反射地合拢大腿，膝盖在那包鼓起的东西上蹭了蹭。

祁醉闷哼一声，突然加重了亲吻，舌头伸进于炀滚烫的口腔里搅动，故意舔过脆弱敏感的内壁，直到于炀大脑昏沉时才放开，原来刚才亲得太狠，唇角都被他无意识咬破了。

疼痛不但没有让他感觉不爽，反而是身体里的兴奋翻了三番，祁醉意犹未尽地在他颤抖的嘴唇上舔了一下，抬起上身，身下的硬挺暴露无遗。

 

“小炀神，别撩我了，我都已经这么硬了。”

于炀接不住他说荤话，闹得满脸通红：“不是……我没有撩……啊！”

祁醉想听的似乎不是这一句，但也是出于某种趣味，手指抚到于炀胸前，在尚且柔软的乳尖上揉弄，听于炀难耐地喘息几声后又改成按压，不一会儿那乳尖就硬起来，又在手指的抚弄下变得比之前更加柔软。

 

于炀很乖巧地平躺，只是双腿越并越拢，喘息在祁醉不停歇的撩拨中变得愈发粗重，心跳几乎要越出嗓眼，敲着耳膜，好似在房间里回荡。

 

祁醉从床边的柜子里翻出润滑，另一只手却没停地在于炀身上抚摸，贴着紧实的小腹一路向下，他略微惊叹了一下小炀神十分养眼的腰线和小腹，手指摸到会阴处，用指腹磨蹭了两下。

润滑和避孕套都是戴装，祁醉果断选择了丢弃避孕套，撕开润滑的包装，将粘稠的液体倒在掌心，反复沾湿手指，抬眼一看于炀已经抬起胳膊挡住半边脸颊，随即一笑。

“别遮住脸嘛小哥哥，多好看的。”

 

手指伸进穴中有股异样感，这种感觉在长期以来的磨合期已经被冲刷得很淡，稍微一加刺激就立即了无痕迹，紧接着是微麻的舒适感从被打开的后穴处蔓延开，好像浑身血液倒流，都向身下那处汇聚了去。

 

他下意识伸手抓住祁醉的手臂，祁醉却丝毫没有要停下的意思，反而捉住他的手牵到唇边细细地吻，口中发出些微呢喃。

 

于炀后悔了伸手抓他，又想说回来继续挡住脸，祁醉却抓着不肯放开了：“来都来了，让我亲够再走。”

 

于是他一面感受祁醉的唇的余温，一面承受他手指的撩拨，头部因快感而辗转，唇齿间不断挤出细碎的呻吟。

 

祁醉被他一声接着一声的喘息搞得头脑发胀，下体更是胀痛得厉害，只想快点进去把人给办了，两个小时的补觉时间来之不易，还得让他的小炀神舒服过后好好休息才行。

 

他想着抽出手指，换上自己的东西抵住穴口，突然想起背入可能会舒服一些，于是抓着于炀的腰让他翻身，于炀下意识跟着他的动作转了一下，随即顿住不动了。

“嗯？怎么？”

“我……我不用趴着……我想、想……正面……”他的声音越来越小，到尾音已经听不到了，祁醉却瞬间领悟了他的意思，当即心跳暴涨，“正面？”

“嗯、正面……”

祁醉故意逗他，声音压得低低的：“正面怎么样？”

“……”

看于炀的脸色有点挣扎，祁醉也没停，扶着下体对准了扩张过后变得柔软的穴口，往里面顶了两下又抽出来。

“来啊，小哥哥，说说看，正面怎么样？”

于炀脸都快憋红得冒血了，祁醉却乐此不疲地玩着这样的挑逗，性器戳进去，浅浅抽插后又退出来，像是在等待着于炀对他盛情邀请。

 

都说于炀乖是真的乖，在这老流氓面前是手足无措的乖，被折腾得很了也不生气，反而更加百依百顺。

于炀用力闭了闭眼，深呼吸一下，才哑哑地开口说：“正面……抱、抱我……”

他还是很聪明，知道自己说不出那个字眼，于是巧妙地换成了另一个，但还是足矣彻底挑起老流氓的血性，他猛地一挺腰部，直接把性器送进了大半。

 

被松开的双手落回床上，几乎在性器深入的那一瞬间攥紧了身下床单，将灰色床单抓出一片水波似的褶皱，一直蔓延到床边，同时有难耐的喘声跟着散开，在本就寂静的屋里听着格外低沉。

 

腰腹起落，随着祁醉挺进的频率而摆动，像是压抑许久的水闸突然崩发，腰腹下沉时自然光也跟着沉淀，添了一笔缓慢的流动感。

 

于炀在撩拨人这种事上算是无师自通，老司机如祁醉有时候就招架不住这种无意识的、接近笨拙的撩拨，让他恨不得要把这个人抱在怀里啃上几口，这才肯罢休。

 

祁醉爱也爱不过，恨也恨得很，每次都怕自己忍不住太凶了，把人干得神志不清地向他求饶，爽利中又带着些负罪感。

 

不过这种感觉在祁醉心里一般都是转瞬即逝，况且于炀自己都表示喜欢，他就尽己所能让他更喜欢了。

有什么不好吗？

答案是没有。

 

正面上的姿势有一个好处就是方便接吻，还有看着对方的脸，也许于炀是喜欢后者，小孩子才做选择，祁醉两个都选。

他一面双手按住于炀的腰将人狠狠往下按，动腰在他身体里捣弄，没下都冲着他敏感点去；一面唇齿与他缠绵在一起，吻得难舍难分，却与下体的激烈不同，相反，要温柔得多。

 

来不及咽下的唾液从唇角溢出，伴随着声声细弱的呻吟，祁醉又伸手去按揉刚刚才放过的乳尖，它趁着没人注意重新硬成一颗小石子，又在祁醉不懈的蹂躏下变得酥软，跟着他的指腹打转。

前后一起被夹击所带来的快感刺激着他的大脑，连思绪都不太平稳了，于炀喘得越来越急，十指蜷起又松开，最后干脆搂住祁醉的脊背，让两具身体贴得更紧。

 

祁醉也喘着气，性器在柔软穴肉的挤压包裹中硬得发痛，他张口喘出一口热气，对着面前红肿的唇瓣亲了亲：“别咬得那么紧……”

于炀胡乱地应着，不如说他已经什么也听不清，祁醉的声音在极近的地方响起，进了耳中却嗡嗡作响，原来是心跳声过于激烈，几乎盖住耳膜。

 

叫了两声发现于炀根本连瞳孔都是涣散的，祁醉干脆不再忍着故作轻缓，终于开始激烈地抽动起来，性交中雄性体征更强的一方的攻势展现出来，手臂与腰腹的肌肉紧绷至形状凸起，达到一种美感十足的平衡。

性器的头部不停剐蹭过体内那一块柔软的地方，每次触碰，于炀便会突然扬起脖颈发出一声接近哭腔的呻吟，随后红着眼圈仓皇地看着祁醉，细看那神情里，竟还能看出些愉悦的味道。

 

祁醉抽查的速度还在加快，性器与穴肉的磨合中牵出润滑和水渍，从交合处被挤得飞溅，于炀意识不清地搂着祁醉，脸埋进他的肩窝里大口喘气，突然一声声调拔高的喘，祁醉的动作还没缓下来，他就在抽插中先高潮射了出来。

精液随着身体摆动而甩落到他与祁醉二人的小腹上，高潮时的身体还很敏感，但此时身体的支配权已经不属于自己，祁醉从突然咬得死紧的穴肉中判断出于炀已经高潮，但身体还是无法停下来，情欲肆虐，快感还在累积，缓慢升上那个濒临爆发的临界点。

 

没带套，被他扔开了，高潮时祁醉也没退出来，反而过程中还意犹未尽地在穴道深处浅出浅入，白精注入于炀的身体里，刺激得他身体一颤。

 

祁醉本来还打算抱着于炀去洗个澡之后再好好地睡一会儿，毕竟办事是真的劳神伤身，累啊，结果还没能躺好一会儿，贺小旭就来砸门了：“drunk！开门！”

祁醉叹了口气：“敲敲敲，敲什么呢。”

“十一点了我的哥哥，训练呢？”

祁醉回头看了一眼阖着双眼睡得正熟的于炀，唇角挑起一抹不易察觉的笑容，他起身去开门，保持着上半身赤裸的姿势出现在贺小旭面前，一看他胸口、锁骨和脖颈上的新鲜吻痕，就知道是怎么回事了。

祁醉挑眉：“怎么样？还敲吗？”

贺小旭原地替他害臊了三秒，脸上露出恨铁不成钢的表情，气不过地原地跳脚，最后还是拿他没办法，愤愤把人一推，喊到：“不要脸！快给我滚！”

不知道的还以为贺小旭受了天大的委屈，实则的确，但祁醉毫不在意地进屋关上门，陪他的小炀神去补觉了。

 

贺小旭替炀神感到惋惜与不值，不由得抚掌叹息，世风日下，世风日下啊！

 

—Fin.


End file.
